Stormcage Needs A Song
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: Stormcage has a problem and they need River Song's help.


**I don't own anything but I have a copy of Moll Flanders**

River sat on her bed reading about the ancient Greeks. She looked up and stared at the wall were the stick drawing of her was still there. She smiled to herself thinking of how good her hallucinogenic lipstick was. The sound of footstep echoed through the corridor, River jumped up and flattened herself against the bars of her cell. It was four guards coming up the corridor. River sat back down, re-fixing her hair. She may not like the guards but she still wanted to look decent and maybe attractive. She put on a coat of hallucinogenic lipstick on; she never knew when she might need it. The guards stopped outside her cell "Doctor Song you have to come with us" one of the guards said flatly.

"Stand against the wall" ordered another guard who had a square jaw. River raised an eyebrow but did as she was told for once. The guards unlooked the door. The guard with sandy hair pulled River around by the shoulder handcuffing her hands behind her back. "Ow was that really necessary?" River said her wrists very sore.

"We are not taking any chances" the guard said. Two guards put their hands on River's shoulders pushing her to the interrogating room. They un-cuffed her and pushed her into the chair. They strapped her wrists to the arms of the chair till there was no way she could get free. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" River said.

"Only for you Doctor Song" the guard said. The guards left her alone in the room. The door opened and the governor of stormcage came in and sat opposite her. "Miss Song"

"Governor" River said coldly "So what do you want?"

"Why would I want something?" River gave him a look "Okay I want something you've got"

"Really" River leaned forward against her binds, placing her lips enticingly.

"Guards" the governor called. Two guards ran inside "Lipstick" the governor said. A guard took a piece of white plastic and dragged it across River's lips, so that it was smeared with red. The guard placed the plastic into a machine. "Hallucinogenic" the guard said and left.

"Miss Song you most definitely have what we want" the governor chuckled.

"My lipstick?" River said puzzled.

"Yes. You see there is this prisoner that we have trouble getting them to do what we want"

"I see I go in give a quick kiss and tell them what you want"

"Exactly"

"What's in it for me?"

"Privileges, you just name them"

"Okay better food, more privacy and clothes"

"Deal, here's the file for the prisoner" the governor said opening the file in front on River so she could see. It read: _Sylum Dam._

_Murderer of 11 women, to date. Life sentence._

"Murderer of women" River gasped "You want me to go near this man"

"You're both murderers Miss Song"

"I can't"

"You don't have a choice" the governor said. The guards came in and handcuffed River dragging her to Dam's cell. "Remember what you have to do, Miss Song. Shout if you need any help" the governor said. River was showed into the cell. Dam sat in the corner he had long dark hair. He looked up at River and said "They've sent me a pretty woman" River didn't say anything. "You're a little delicate thing. Why are you here?"

"To give you something only women can give you"

"I meant, why are you in prison?"

"Murder"

"Same. Anyone waiting for you, on the outside?"

"No"

"No one to miss you"

"No"

"That's a shame" Dam stood up and came over to River, stroking River's cheek. "What were you saying about things only women can offer?" River leaned in and kissed him on the lips making sure to get the lipstick on his skin. "Do whatever the prison staff ask" she whispered making him do as she told. Just as she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm "As if hallucinogenic lipstick will work on me" River kneed Dam and pulled him into a head lock "Don't mess with me" she warned and threw him on the floor and left. She passed the governor "Don't ever make me do that again" she stalked off to her cell.

**Please review and tell me any ideas.**


End file.
